<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>赌局 by Antoniss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576024">赌局</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoniss/pseuds/Antoniss'>Antoniss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SixTONES</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoniss/pseuds/Antoniss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>荷官田中树/小少爷京本大我</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyomoto Taiga/Tanaka Juri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>赌局</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“前不久Kyomo不是才来过我们家赌场吗，我听说了哦，京本少爷的赌运可是好到离谱。怎么，终于找到点乐子想再来玩一把了？”</p><p>隔着电话线京本大我都能听出慎太郎的笑意，他没忍住翻了个白眼。不过看样子田中树没把自己出千的事说出去，不然即使这点钱对他们来说都不算什么，自己依旧会被慎太郎借机敲诈一笔。</p><p>他顿了顿，又开口。“那不是上次觉得一口气赢了那么多不好，得找个机会请你一回吗……”</p><p>“所以你准备在我家的赌场里请我玩？”<br/>
“这是另一码事。话说回来，你们赌场那个叫田中的还在吗，我今天想和他玩一把。”</p><p>-</p><p>“所以说，京本少爷想和我玩玩？”</p><p>田中树眯了眯眼，十指交叉放在桌沿上，看着坐在面前的小少爷，宽松T恤加上裤裙的浮夸打扮，还是依旧充满个性的样子啊。与此同时京本也在打量着田中树，和上次并无两样的侍者装扮，标准的笑容此时此刻再看却怎么都显得有些欠扁。</p><p>京本没有回答他的问题，扬了扬下巴示意他看牌，“别紧张，只是想试一试我的运气罢了。”<br/>
“只有我们两个人玩法就简单点，轮流抽两张牌，谁加起来大谁赢。”</p><p>“确实简单明了，不过和少爷你赌，赢了又有什么好处呢？”<br/>
“输了的人答应赢家一个条件。”<br/>
“哦，那这样的话，我岂不是占了便宜，毕竟少爷能做到的事情比我区区一个荷官能做到的多得多了。”</p><p>“不如我们换个玩法。”</p><p>-</p><p>看着乖乖跟着自己开了房的京本，田中树一时想不通这小少爷是真的这么好骗还是装出来的，对方居然对自己提出的玩法并没有异议，反而还一副这样更好的神情。</p><p>回过头京本已经脱下鞋子盘坐在床上，把玩着刚刚一同带上来的扑克牌。<br/>
“牌是绝对没有问题的，如果发现谁出千了那就直接算输了，毕竟只是单纯的赌自己的运气。”</p><p>“可以。”</p><p>意外的，京本也没有多看，闻言便把牌又放下，信心十足的模样。田中没再犹豫，跟着也盘腿面对着坐下。<br/>
“那我来洗牌也没关系吧。”<br/>
“当然，不过树要是出千的话……”</p><p>居然就已经直呼自己的名字了吗？上次可都还没这么叫过。田中树面上依旧如常，指尖快速滤过叠起的牌堆，重新洗过的牌整齐落到床铺上。<br/>
他做了个请的姿势，京本大我看了他一眼，摸走了张牌，而后田中树才慢条斯理的卷起袖子，向京本示意自己并没有在袖子里做手脚，跟着也取了两张牌。</p><p>“2和5，是京本くん的牌大。”</p><p>田中顺手把牌往中间一抛，解开纽扣脱下身上的西装马甲——这便是他们要改到酒店房间玩的原因，赌注变更为输者脱掉一件衣服，就像喝酒划拳时开玩笑般的玩法。田中树当然存了别的想法，不过也得小少爷答应下来了才能实施。</p><p>接下来一轮是京本牌小，即使不情愿也只能在田中树戏谑的眼神下把上衣脱掉，紧接着又是输，这次他只是把项链摘了下来，田中树也没有强制他要把剩下的裤子脱了，反正是迟早的事。</p><p>“这次换你先来。”<br/>
“突然更换顺序，我怎么知道你是不是要出千呢？”<br/>
“你……”京本大我一顿，接着又咬着牙挤出几个字，“我现在还有哪里能藏牌吗？”</p><p>田中扬了扬眉不予置评，如京本所愿拿了牌，开牌依旧是田中的大。<br/>
“看来这一回还是我走运了。”</p><p>-<br/>
“你真的没有出千？”<br/>
“京本少爷不是看着吗？这么近的距离，如果我做了手脚你也能看出来吧。”</p><p>上半身暴露在空气中让京本忍不住打了个寒颤，他扯住田中的领口把他拉近，愤愤的在喉结上咬了一口。</p><p>“不过从一开始，我就知道我能赢。”</p><p>田中树扬起脖子放任对方在自己颈部胡乱咬，一边把衬衫解开，略带粗暴的动作让京本噗嗤一下笑出声。他顺在已经露出的胸膛摸下，覆上田中的手缓缓把扣子一个个解开。</p><p>“愿赌服输这点我还是懂的，不用着急。”</p><p>田中惊诧的看着京本大我把两人身上的衣物都褪去，跨坐在自己身上，下身已经半勃着和自己的碰在一起。他伸出手抓住田中的手腕凑到自己跟前，近乎色情的，把食指和中指含入了口中。</p><p>舌尖轻巧的扫过指缝，仔细的把每一处的舔舐湿润，而后牵引着按压上后处。<br/>
一根两根手指缓慢试探着深入 ，反剪扩张一番后食髓知味的身体自动想要的更多，有意识的收缩着夹紧。田中顺手拍了一下京本的臀侧示意他放松，力气当然不大，但依旧换来小少爷的一声闷哼和看似凶狠的上目线。</p><p>草草扩张之后田中树便两指退出换做自己往里一送，并不算充分的润滑让抽动有些困难。京本把头埋到田中颈间，大口大口的呼吸着，田中树只好顺势抚着他的后腰，慢慢的等他适应。</p><p>“明明上次很快就……”</p><p>没忍住小声的吐槽换来京本后穴恶意的一缩，他咬着田中的耳垂发出的声音含含糊糊带着一丝恼羞成怒。“别以为我没听到！”<br/>
田中被后穴猛的一缩刺激得也按耐不住，放在后腰处的手转而掐住侧腰用力挺动。紧致柔软的内壁裹着收缩挽留着退出的性器，又在下一次推入时被撑开，情欲高涨几乎要将京本大我淹没，只能吐出几声嗯啊。</p><p>“其实只是从刚开始洗牌的时候，我就把牌面记住了。”田中树轻轻蹭过小少爷被汗打湿变得服帖的金发。“不要小看荷官的计算能力。”<br/>
“所以……从让我先开始拿牌就已经输了……唔……”<br/>
一句话说出口断断续续，京本大我被顶弄着只能靠扶住床柱支撑住自己。田中见状握住了撑在床柱上的手，从指缝间插入十指相扣压到身侧。<br/>
“是啊。”</p><p>京本大我，他的小少爷，现在一头金发散乱，眼里蕴着似落未落的一汪水，被自己抱着怀中哆嗦着快要高潮。田中树俯下身想要吻住他微张的唇，交缠间却反被本已经脱力的京本大我夺走了主动权，下唇被对方咬住轻轻扯着渗出一点血珠。<br/>
“但是我本来就是准备来找你玩的，田中さん。”<br/>
他看着田中树又一次愣住，笑着在他脸侧落下一吻，没被抓住的那只手伸到交合处握住囊袋把玩着。</p><p>“所以，不要停。”<br/>
京本只来得及说出这句话，随即便被倒吸口气缓过神来的田中按在床头，近乎整根抽出又送入的猛烈抽插，每次都擦刮过敏感点，逼得京本大我只能堪堪挂着田中树身上，溢出口的是止不住的呻吟。勃起的性器被夹在中间摩擦着也快要到达顶点，在最后的顶弄后两人齐齐高潮，京本彻底软下身子趴在田中树身上。</p><p>田中树伸手戳了戳精疲力竭后显得异常乖巧的小少爷，心想着这究竟算是赢了又或是输了？算了，已经都不重要了。</p><p>毕竟我们之间的赌博，才刚刚开始。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>其实就是京本大我反套路想泡田中树来着</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>